


So Unnerving

by lilolilyrae



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Getting Together, Pre-jane/sabina/elena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: In Jane's opinion, there is no-one who is as annoying as Sabina Wilson.A mission, an explosion and a lot of feelings force her to reevaluate...
Relationships: Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	So Unnerving

**Author's Note:**

> Just watched the film in cinema aaaaaaa
> 
> And come on what was that shitty unnecessary get romance they tried to force in the end?? So many nice gay opportunities before that! 
> 
> This is the canon + lesbo addition to one of these scenes!

In Jane Kano's opinion, there is no-one as annoying as Sabina Wilson in the entire rest of the world.

Well. That is, perhaps, overdoing it a little. But in her opinion there is still no _more_ annoying angel in the entire agency. Outside of it- well, a few bad guys definitely come close, but they at least don't tend to live long.

Sabina does.

And now she has to go on a _mission_ with her! Just a three asset mission, duration unknown, with annoying, mouthy, annoying, unprofessional, insubordinate, no-sense-for-protocol _annoying_ Sabina Wilson. In the MI6, someone like her would have never made it as far as junior agent...

Maybe that is what's most annoying to Jane about Sabina. The other woman reminds her of all the things she is missing about the MI6. The structure, the rules, her sense of belonging... But she tries not to think about that. She had her reasons to leave, after all. This is what she got- this is what she wanted.

At first, the mission goes surprisingly well. And when it does go south, it isn't even Sabina's fault, not as far as Jane can tell. Not that she is thinking clearly enough to come up with such thoughts right then, anyway, because-

_criiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

Her ears are ringing. 

Everything hurts

She can't see properly. 

Dust, everywhere.

Rubble.

Fire.

What _happened_?

Training kicks in. _Explosion_. Get away from the scene. Lay low. Whoever did this will make sure you are and stay dead. Assume the worst. Take only what you need, the most important assets, evidence and- 

Sabina! 

She had been right there- right next to her- and Elena had been across the room, where- no, there is no-one there, she can't see either of them, what is-

There!

A body under the rubble.

_Please, No, Please! No-_

She's alive, but Jane isn't sure just how barely.

Annoying Sabina, now she had to be extra annoying and get herself killed? Just to create even more problems for her?!

No, she needs to get her free, needs to get her to safety- help, she needs medicine, she needs someone they can still trust- safety-

Running on pure adrenaline, Jane doesn't allow herself to look back, question anything, or feel anything at all. She needs to get Sabina out of here alive- nothing else matters.

* * *

In the relative safety of Father's makeshift hospital, Jane lets herself break down.

Everything comes rushing back, the fear, the pain- and she is still afraid, _so scared_ Sabina won't make it- 

Tears rush into her eyes, she can't stop it, can't even think about possibly wanting to stop it, and seconds later she is sobbing at her fellow angel's bedside.

"What are you doing?"

"What?" Jane's head snaps up, and her eyes meet Sabina's. She's awake! And looking at her all confused.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not- I'm not crying!"

"Yes you are- that's what that's called, you know..." Sabina gestures vaguely at her face, and Jane can't help it, she has to laugh, and then she hugs Sabina close.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, gosh, sorry-!"

Sabina just shakes her head. "Didn't think you cared..."

"What? Because I'm a loner and have no feelings?"

"Uh, no. I can be kinda annoying sometimes, you know, I've got no filter, so-"

"I know" Jane laughs again. She does know it- oh, she definitely does know it, and right now she is just so happy to have Sabina back, no brain-to-speech filter and all.

"What?" Sabina raises an eyebrow.

Acting entirely on impulse, Jane leans in and presses her lips to the other woman's for a glorious, glorious second until she fully notices what she is doing and immediately jumps back.

"Sorry, sorry-" 

"What the funk are you apologizing for?" Sabina asks, sounding so honestly confused that for a second, Jane wonders whether she only imagined that kiss. But her lips are still tingling...

In that moment, Fatima comes back in and Jane gestures for her to have a look at Sabina's wounds while taking a step back herself.

Sabina throws her a look that says 'we'll talk about this! I'm not going to ignore this!' Gosh, Sabina is going to be so annoying about this again. And, honestly? Jane can't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Should I continue this? Would eventually be AngelOT3 :)
> 
> Only watched the film once so forgive me if the dialogue or anything isn't completely canon compliant!


End file.
